


Dancing

by TheDarkRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Genders, Drabble, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Their cheeks were flushed and their smiles wide.





	Dancing

It was midmorning, the air smelled fresh and clean. Full of spring and flowers. The band was warming up in the corner, and the crowd was gathering. They held hands. Both nervous. Both jubilant. Both had flower crowns and wore their finest. Their cheeks were flushed and their smiles wide. 

The fiddle started, then the squeezebox, then the mandolin. It was jaunty and full of gaiety. The pair took to the center of the crowd. They started tentatively to go through the motions. Shaky steps and nervous giggles. Each step got stronger, prouder, confident. The melody wound around them like silk ribbons and they forgot the crowd around them. 

When the music stopped, the dancers with their flower crowns, kissed. Passionately. Full of love. Full of life. Full of the first day in the rest of their lives. The crowd, their family, their friends, cheered and clapped, happiness flowing like wine on the perfect spring afternoon. 


End file.
